Kyoko Honda/Relationships
Family Tohru Honda Kyoko and Tohru had a loving relationship. Kyoko is Tohru's loving mother and has raised her as a single mother. Kyoko holds a very special place in Tohru's heart. Tohru always desires to be attached to her mother and constantly thinks about her mother. In many episodes, we see flashbacks of Kyoko hugging and telling Tohru that she is so cute and that she loves her so much. They both share many memories. Wherever Tohru goes, she is always carrying a photograph in a frame of her mother smiling while holding a peace sign. Katsuya Honda Their relationship was very strong and in love with each other. One day after being sent to the principal's office for her street fashion and threatening the other teachers with a chair, Katsuya Honda went in the room and talked to her. He tells her that he thinks that she wants to love people and be loved herself. She breaks down in tears and confesses that she feels alone. As her time in middle school continued, she spent most of her time talking to Katsuya and eventually starts to fall in love with him. Even though he had ended his job as a trainee teacher at Kyoko's school, Katsuya still helps her study for the high school entrance exams, however she is beaten up and hospitalized by her gang before she even gets the chance to take them. After her parents disown her, Katsuya turns up at her house sudden ly and gives them a lecture for choosing to turn their backs on their daughter because she "didn't turn out the way they wanted" and then proposes marriage. He told her that he fell in love with her because she cried and confessed to being lonely, where he could not. Kyoko and Katsuya then marry later on. although the other Honda family members were opposed to the marriage, Katsuya's father gave the two his blessing. They shifted to an ocean viewing house as Kyoko loved the ocean deeply. Daily, they would lead their lives care-freely, with Katsuya always saying, "Welcome home." to Kyoko whenever he reaches home earlier than Kyoko. Kyoko got a shock when she found out that she was pregnant. Afraid of giving birth to a child, she secretly went to a hospital to check without telling Katsuya. When he came home, Kyoko told him that she was pregnant and broke down. She feared that their child would hate her since she was a gangster in her past and worried if she would be bad on being a mother. She recalls the time when she had yelled at her mother on wishing the latter hadn't had her. Kyoko broke down with great grief. Katsuya told her that it would be fine and their child would accept her. Eventually, Kyoko and Katsuya had a daughter and named her Tohru. On the last time they spoke to each other, Katsuya had suggested to Kyoko on wanting Tohru to have a sibling and Kyoko was delighted. Kyoko was devastated by Katsuya's death from pneumonia (which wasn't found early) and nearly committed suicide. Her Parents Kyoko never really had a loving relationship with her parents, as her father never thought about his family and her mother only cared about her image and her husband. As a result, Kyoko was neglected by them. As Kyoko told Kyo Sohma, they never went out as a family and rarely even ate together. She couldn't even remember being held, either. Mr. Katsunuma shouted at Kyoko one time that are people that are needed and people who aren't, and that she was the latter. Mrs. Katsunuma then cried to Kyoko why she was like this, she said "Do you realize how angry your father will be at me, do you know what the neighbours are saying," only concerned about herself. After Kyoko was sent to hospital after being beaten up by her gang for leaving them, her parents refused to go to the hospital to visit her. After Kyoko was discharged and returned to the household, her father dropped a bag full of her belongings and both her mother and father disowned her. At that time, Katsuya Honda (whom Kyoko had befriended and fallen in love with) turned up and proposed marriage to Kyoko. Both he and Kyoko left the Katsunuma household and never returned since. After Katsuya's death from illness many years later, her father rang Kyoko to tell her not to bother coming back to the house, as he and her mother had no intention of taking her back. Kyoko never reconciled with her parents, as she was killed in a road accident later on in adulthood. It is unknown if they knew about their daughter's death, as Tohru doesn't know her maternal grandparents. Friends Kyo Sohma Kyoko met Kyo when he still a young boy, and befriended the stubborn child that was truly lost at heart, and in some respects, acting as a mother-figure to him. When Tohru got lost, Kyo promised to look for her, but Yuki Sohma found her first. Kyoko was holding the hat that Yuki left, and Kyo recognized it as the hat Yuki found. He was angry that Kyoko had "sided with that guy". Kyoko tried explaining that it didn't matter if he was bad or not, but Kyo ran off, calling her a traitor. Before he could run, she called, "Don't forget your promise!" Years later, when Tohru had just entered high school, Kyo and Kyoko were standing on same the street, waiting to cross. In the same moment in which Kyo recognized Kyoko as the women he had known as a child, he noticed the car that was speeding towards her. As Kyoko walked on into the street, Kyo, who knew in enough time to save her, was too afraid of changing into his animal form, and so he didn't rush to pull her back from the side of the road. Ultimately, it led to Kyoko being the fatality of a car accident, the uncontrollable guilt Kyo suffered from there on, never being able to forgive himself for being selfish and not saving Kyoko, who would turn out to be the mother of the woman he would come to fall in love with, Tohru. When Kyoko laid in the mess of the accident, before passing away, as she noticed him and said, "I won't forgive you..." In his fear, Kyo ran away from the scene, but as it was later revealed, Kyoko's last words were intended as: "I won't forgive you, unless you keep your promise to protect Tohru. Arisa Uotani Saki Hanajima Category:Relationships